


Homura and co in the Gallery of Time

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover with other fics, Questioning of self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: One day a strange sort of barrier appears out of nowhere and when the main characters of both Kazumi and Madoka Magica investigate they find themselves in a place where time apparently flows from.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have to mention I will probably get in some trouble for this but I am not taking credit for your work authors.

Inside the strange barrier was a sort of royal hallway as far as both Kazumis and Homuras teams could make out when they entered. Behind them was a clock of sorts. Just then a voice boomed saying it welcomes everyone to the Gallery of Time. It said to Homura and her witch Lily their time ability won't work here for certain reasons. Homura said, "So why are we here?" The voice simply said to everyone that they were about to see some past experiences as well as certain other timelines. And it began with a timeline where Homura lost her ability to travel back anymore. It said "Now granted this one is still ongoing but this one as you can tell Homura it was one of those worst case scenario where the unthinkable happened to you. You were forced to live in the aftermath of an attack of the thing you try to kill but always fail with only Sayaka who you dislike the most by your side." Homura made a bit of a gurgling noise at hearing that which made Sayaka snicker. It then mentioned time for the gang to see this timeline.


	2. A timeline of a aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see the cast see one series of events where Homura was forced to live through the aftermath of a timeline with the one who seems to get in her way the most by her side Sayaka Miki.

Everyone saw from a corner as mere spirits another Sayaka Miki flip a coin and gets called out for it by another Homura by saying it's annoying to her which that Sayaka counters with saying she finds it annoying that Homura flips her hair a lot which causes S Homura to mention (Yes I'll consider those watching the timeline having an S before their name) to S Sayaka, "Do you really find that annoying about me?" S Sayaka nods. They then see Sayaka bickering about mere food and eventually stopped and the cast realized that in this timeline that Conflict was rather common yet both Sayaka and Homura got used to it. The voice said to everyone but clearly directed towards S Homura, "This next part is going to cause some of your deepest secrets Homura to finally be revealed so expect some sort of comments about it." S Homura paled at the fact that everyone was about to learn some secrets she never revealed to anyone in any of the timelines. The part the voice mentioned began with Sayaka looking for something in order to learn more about Homura and discovered a diary. S Homura had a face of dread on her face the entire time knowing what was about to happen. Sayaka read at the start of the Diary something about her encountering monsters at the start and how she met the others for the first time. S Homura simply mentioned to everyone yes that entry depicted the original timeline. They then saw an entry confirming what voice said about her being unable to go back in time with how the others met their demise with S Homura mentioning to S Mami that the Sweets Witch was the reason she perished in many timelines. Sayaka stopped at one point reading the diary when she heard a door opening. Then they saw something that made both S Homura and S Sayaka blush so hard from both disbelief and embarressment some drops of blood came from their nose which made everyone else burst into uncontrollable laughter except for S Yuri who simply was blown away that such a event actually happened in one possible timeline that she didn't know what to do. ( You'll have to read Forget me not on Fanfiction to find out what exactly happened there.) When Homura left and S Homura and S Sayaka managed to recollect their thoughts the spirits saw Sayaka resume reading the diary and saw that Homura tried to commit suicide which made S Homura admit if something like this happened she would try to do that herself. They then saw Sayaka try and find Homura in a state of sorrow unlike anything they saw so far. One again S Homura admits that she would do something like that if a scenario like this one happened where she lost the ability to travel back in time. They then saw something that S Homura was simply stunned to see and heard the voice mention to them this is where the timeline ends so far. It then mentioned that the next time line that they are about to see is of one where this Homura finds new allies from another land and learns more about the Magical Girl System than she thought she knew and also learns the truth of what the Incubator was really going to do with the consumed grief seeds something far more sinister than what it says it will use it for. Everyone was surprised to hear the voice mention a sort of thing that even S Homura was not expecting in the slightest.


End file.
